No ordinary job
by Kiki102
Summary: This was not good. Six shooters. Five bullets. No idea where Gibbs and Ziva are. No idea if they're okay. McGee certainly isn't. So it's up to him, very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Chapter 17 up now!
1. Tony

**Takes place around series seven time. All will be explained in later chapters, I promise. I own nothing. All reviews welcome, good or bad.**

Tony and McGee were crouched behind the half shot to pieces wall. Somewhere, God only knew where, Ziva and Gibbs were in this building. Tony checked his gun. Three bullets left. He looked at McGee. McGee was sitting with his back against the wall, eyes closed, catching his breath. His forehead was bleeding, and one arm of his jacket was split open and there was blood there too. McGeek did not look good. Tony was under no illusions that he looked any better. Tony peeked over the top of the wall then slid down it so he was sitting next to McGee.

"Hey McGeek, you okay?" he whispered. No answer. Tony was worried. Where the hell were Gibbs and Ziva? "McGee?" he asked again. "Now's not the time. How many bullets have you got left?"

"Two," came the reply, barely audible, after a pause.

"So we have a grand total of five." Tony fell silent. He risked another glance at McGee. There was no way he'd be able to shoot straight. Which meant it was up to him, Tony, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

Carefully, he took McGee's gun from him and took the last two bullets from it and put them into his gun. He had five bullets. Which meant he could kill five people. From the other side of the wall, he heard footsteps. Careful, quiet footsteps. Tony prayed it was Gibbs or Ziva. He risked a peek. Definitely not Gibbs or Ziva, unless either of them had grown a black beard since the last time he'd seen them. Highly unlikely. He turned to McGee. McGee opened his eyes, having heard the footsteps. Their eyes met. For once Tony was deadly serious, although he now he considered it, maybe that wasn't the best way to think of it. McGee gave a small nodd, and Tony gave him one back. He handed the empty gun back to McGee. Taking a deep breath, he gripped his gun.

"Freeze!" Tony said, crouching behind the wall, aiming the gun at the man. The man stopped, but he didn't look worried. In fact, he was smiling. It was the same kind of smile as Tony remembered Ari wearing, Ari who'd killed Kate. The thought gave him strength.

"Who are you?" the man asked with a thick Middle Easten accent.

"I'm very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo of the Naval Criminal Investigation Service."

"Prepare to die Agent DiNozzo," the man said. That was when Tony realised he'd made a fatal error in waiting so long. Gibbs would slap the back of his head for this. That was also when Tony realised that a machine gun and four assault rifles were trained on him. Six shooter. Five bullets. Tony took a deep breath. Then the firing started.


	2. Gibbs

**Here's chapter two. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten already, glad you like it so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much (or more!). Please keep the reviews coming!**

When Gibbs heard the shots, he knew it wasn't good. Some of the shots were from guns like the one he was holding now, or one very similar. But there was one which, as a Marine sniper, he knew well. Too well. _Machine gun fire_. He glanced at Ziva and their eyes met. She knew what it was too. He just prayed Tony and McGee were alright.

They made their way, quicky but quietly, towads the shots, Gibbs leading. After what could only have been two minutes at the most, though it felt much longer, the firing stopped. A few seconds later, they found the scene of the gunbattle. There was blood. Lots of it. It was everywhere. Even Gibbs felt a little sick. To his right he spotted four bodies, all holding guns, but no machine guns. So at least on shooter had gotten away. Gibbs knew that faced with this many guns, Tony and McGee had very little chance.

"Gibbs."

He looked over at Ziva, who was lowering her gun, and staring behind a all which looked ready to fall down. It had taken a pretty heavy beating. He dreaded to think what he was going to find.


	3. McGee

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. Glad you're enjoying it. Because I'm in a pretty good mood I've put up this chapter and the next chapter. Enjoy!**

His head was full of fog. His eyelids flickered open and he saw someone sitting on a chair next to him. They were moving. He glanced around. Ambulance, he was in an ambulance. The fog returned.

When McGee woke up, he was lying in a hospital room. He had no idea how long he'd been unconscious or if he was in one piece. One arm… And another… In a sling, not so good... He was pretty sure he could feel both legs… And both feet… So he was all there, more or less. His forehead hurt like hell. What had happened? Slowly, with sickening clarity, it all began to come back to him


	4. Ziva

"Zee-vah. Whatcha doin' Zee-vah?"

"Oh I do not know Tony. I am at work, so would it not make sense to assume I am working?" Ziva replied scathingly.

"Doesn't mean you are," Tony said. "For all I know, you could be in the middle of a very _interesting_ IM conversation with Mr Isreal 2010." Ziva glared at him.

"You are so immature," she snapped.

"Duh, it's Tony."

Tony glowered.

"Shut up McGeek. I'm not always immature."

"Only 99.99% of the time," McGee replied.

"At least I don't spend all my time online in virtual world with virtual friends," Tony shot back. "See, that's the difference between you and me Elflord. You have virtual friends, I have real friends. You talk to people online, while I talk to real people. Like last night, I had a _very_ interesting conversation with-"

"Despite what you think Tony, we do not want to hear every little detail of your love life," Ziva interrupted.

"Only because you never share any details about yours," he retorted.

_Whack_! A hand connected with the back of his head.

"Sorry boss," he winced.

"Get your gear," Gibbs said. "Report of a dead Marine in Norfolk."

In the car on the way to Norfolk, Tony sat and flicked bits of fluff at Ziva. Her patience was really beginning to wear thin. If he didn't stop he was going to find himself with a bullet through the head.

"Something wrong Zee-vah?" he asked sweetly.

"Not at all," she replied, with a fake smile.

"If you two _children_ don't quit it..." Gibbs warned. "I'll let Ziva drive." Tony stopped. But he couldn't resist sticking his tounge out at her. Ziva knew it was childish and immature and meant stooping to his level, but she stuck her tounge out at him in return.

They drew up at the abandonned warehouses, which looked as though they were about to fall down.

"What would a Marine be doing here?" Tony asked. Gibbs gave him a look. "But that's what we're going to find out, right boss?" he added quickly.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a single, but very loud, gunshot, coming from inside the warehouse. They all pulled out their guns. Gibbs pointed at Tony and McGee, then to the left. He pointed to Ziva and himself then to the right. They nodded in response, and moved off in their given directions. Ziva glanced at Tony. The teasing was gone, replaced by the seriousness his face took on when there was a job to be done.

That was the last time she saw him like that. Now, staring through the glass into the hospital room, she wished she could take back all the spiked and barbed comments, all the sarcastic replies, all the silent threats that had been running through her mind earlier.

_I'm sorry Tony_, she thought, because she knew that even if she did say it out loud, he wouldn't hear her. He might never hear her again.


	5. Shahzad

**Here's the next chapter. It's a bit longer than the others and will fill in some of the gaps. It would've been up sooner execpt I had a slight problem with the computer. Typed up most of this but didn't save it because House was coming on. Three hours later, after watching NCIS I went to save it and the computer was dead. So I had to type it up again on my laptop. Grrr... Technology! Sometimes I think Gibbs has the right attitude towards it! Anyway, I hope you like it. I hope it's not too confusing!**

**PS! Before you read this I have nothing against Americans! It's the character's feeling about them in this, not mine. Just incase anyone takes it the wrong way. :) Enjoy!**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_He smiled. It had been easy, putting the plan into operation. Just three simple steps. Soon he would have exactly what he wanted._

_The phone call. The woman had placed the call, with his knife to her throat. _

"_I've found a body, of a Marine," she'd said. The fear in her voice had added conviction. The fear for her life. She was dead now. Her throat cut._

_The trap. He'd put his men in place. Five of them. Rashid, Faruq, Qazim and Kalim with the assault rifles. Bahadur, his brother, with the machine gun. He needed someone he knew he could trust with it. And finally, himself. He used his weapon of choice; a pistol. It was so much more elegant than an assault rifle or a machine gun. And it was so much easier to lull your opponent into a false sense of security. _

_And finally, closing the trap. They'd seen the two agents approaching, guns drawn, in their fancy jackets and caps. Looking like members of that organisation that so many American boys belonged to. The boy scouts, that was it. The agents were like boy scouts. One was tall, slim good looking. Well, for an American. The other was tall too. He was the brains. That much was obvious. He'd given the signal and Kalim and Faruq had started firing. The look of shock on the agent's faces. It made him laugh. Faruq hit the one agent, the smart one, in the arm and another bullet grazed his forehead. Kalim was firing at the other agent. But not one bullet touched him. He'd never liked Kalim. _

_The agents hid behind a crumbling wall. These American buildings, no life in them. A few years and they were dead. Kalim and Faruq kept firing until he gave the order to stop. He allowed them time to reload. Then he stepped out, making sure he would be heard. He saw the good looking agent glance over the wall. He pretended not to. Then the good looking agent appeared again, pointing his gun at him. The agent's eyes were hard and serious. He got the impression this was unusual. _

"_Freeze!" the agent yelled. Brave. Foolish, but brave. There was no fear in his voice. Or perhaps the agent had not realised how much danger he was in. He smiled._

"_Who are you?" he asked, giving his men the signal to prepare._

"_I'm very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo of the Naval Criminal Investigation Service," the agent replied full of bravado. Yes, bravado. Not real bravery._

"_Prepare to die Agent DiNozzo," he said._

_Rashid, Kalim, Faruq, and Qazim started firing their assault rifles. Bahadur started firing the machine gun. Agent DiNozzo was firing back, but carefully, which showed he did not have many bullets left. One bullet hit Kamil. Another killed Qazim. The third Faruq. The fourth went for Rashid but only succeeded in grazing his arm. Agent DiNozzo was beginning to weaken. He had lasted remarkably well. For an American. He wondered why Agent DiNozzo did not aim for him. Saving the best for last?_

_Agent DiNozzo disappeared behind the wall. He smiled. The agents would soon be dead. Rashid and Bahadur kept firing. That was their orders. They would not disobey orders. Then Agent DiNozzo appeared again. His gun in one hand, Agent DiNozzo fired one shot. It spun past his ear. He smiled. Missed. Then the machine gun fire stopped. Agent DiNozzo slithered down the wall again. He turned and saw his brother's body slumped across the machine gun. His blood boiled. He barked at Rashid in Arabic._

"_Take the machine gun. Leave your gun with Bahadur. Wipe it first."_

_Then he walked forward towards the wall. Behind it, the smart agent was slumped unconcious. Next to him Agent DiNozzo was still concious, grinning up but breathing hard. Agent DiNozzo had taken a round of machine gun fire in his left arm, there were at least two bullets in his right shoulder, and there were various cuts and grazes from other bullets._

"_You can't win," Agent DiNozzo said, his breathing laboured. No doubt the shots were taking their toll._

"_You killed my brother," he said._

"_You almost killed my friend. You tried to kill me," Agent DiNozzo spat back, his stength leaving him. _

_He smiled and raised his pistol._

"_Prepare to die Agent diNozzo," he said again. And fired._

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_Rashid was whimpering, like a little lost puppy. The fool. Of all his men, why Rashid? Why not his brother? Why not Bahadur? He snapped at Rashid in Arabic, telling him to stop whining. Normally this would have been enough. But Rashid's mood was foul. The whining continued._

_He stood up and walked over to Rashid, towering over him. _

"_Be glad you are not Anthony DiNozzo," he said, slowly and quietly._

_That shut Rashid up._


	6. Ducky

**Sorry sorry sorry for the lack of updates! It's due to the whole no internet thing! It's driving me mad. The only good thing is it means I have lots of time to write. So here's a couple of chapters for you to enjoy! Reviews will help me keep my sanity while I'm without internet! :) **

**NCISNCISNCIS**

By the time Ducky arrived, the ambulance's had left. Jethro hadn't elaborated as to what had happened, but he knew by his tone of vioce it was not good news. One look at Ziva's face confirmed this.

The Isreali looked close to tears, although she was doing her best not to show it. Ducky noticed she was holding the camera in front of her face for a lot longer than was necessary.

"Sorry we're late Jethro," he said, climbing out of the truck. "But Mr Palmer was directing and you know how he likes to take us the scenic route."

"It's okay Duck," Jethro replied, a bit quieter than normal Ducky noted. "In fact it's good you're late."

"Why is that?" Ducky asked.

"It was a trap. There's no dead Marine." Jethro looked away. "DiNozzo and McGee ended up in a gun battle with them. At least one got away. Four dead."

"And Tony and Timothy?"

"On their way to Bethesda."

Ducky realised this was all the information he was going to get. But it spoke volumes. Tony and Timothy were obviously badly hurt. But he knew better than to make a fuss. Instead he tried to act as normal as possible, to ease the tension in the air. But he made a silent note to call Bethesda when they got back to NCIS, and talk to one of his friends there and find out the extent of Tony and Timothy's injuries.


	7. Tony II

**This might seem a bit random so I'll explain a little. Basically, it's inside Tony's head while he's unconcious. You can probably figure out what it is he's thinking of, but I'm not going to tell you. (*evil laugh*) Yes, this part is a bit like the episode "Hiatus" when Gibbs is unconcious but... I don't really care! Hope it's not too confusing. And I know I havn't written a chapter from Abbey's point of view yet, but I don't know how I'm going to do it yet. But there will be one soon, I promise! **

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_Light... No darkness... Then light... Daylight... A rooftop. A warehouse. Running. Searching. Fear. Worry. Anxiety. Knowing that they have to stop this, have to do this. If they don't people could die. People will die. Running. A gunshot. In her bulletproof vest. She's alive. Laughing. Joking. The three of them. A team. Together. Then another bullet. Faster, louder. In her head. She's falling. Blood. Looking. Searching. Where is he? They need to kill him. He killed her. She's gone. They can't save her. It's over. Then darkness._


	8. Gibbs II

**Good news, I have internet once again! *dances* So I'll be able to update more! Wooo! Help me celebrate by giving me some nice reviews, pwetty pwetty plwease? Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added this to story alerts so far! Enjoy! **

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Worry was not a common expression seen on the face of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. But there was no denying he was worried now. And angry. Two of his agents had been shot. And he intended to make whoever was responsible pay.

He stormed through the corridors of St Bethesda Hospital, ignoring the rest of the world. He was good at that, only concentrating on the things tht mattered to him. And right now, all that mattered was whether or not DiNozzo and McGee were going to be okay.

His probationary agent was standing outside Tony's room, staring through the window at his unconcious form. Ziva. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up, but seemed reluctant to look away from DiNozzo. He had the opposite problem, he found it difficult to look at DiNozzo.

"They're taking him to surgery in a few minutes," he said in a low voice. Ziva gave a small nod in acknowledgement. "McGee's awake, and they say we're allowed a few minutes with him." He was damned if some doctor was going to tell him how long he could spend with his agents. But making a scene wasn't going to help anyone either.

Ziva was reluctant to move, but he put pressure on her shoulder, gently pushing her away, down the corridor towards McGee's room. She didn't resist. He knew the ex-Mossad officer could probably equal him, if not beat him, in a fight. But it seemed like all the fight had gone out of her.

As they walked down the sterile hospital corridor, worry wasn't the only thing he felt. Another emotion, which he knew too well, returned like a bitter taste in his mouth. As sure as the sun would set in the west and rise in the east, Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew he would get revenge.


	9. McGee II

**Hey! I'm just uploading everything I have at the moment before I return to the land of no internet. Yes, I'm back to having no internet so I'll be slow in updating again. Sorry! Enjoy!**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

McGee stared at the floor infront of him, not really seeing anything. The events of the morning were replaying in his mind. They hadn't been vigilant enough. He'd been hit, and hit nothing in return. So Tony had started to fire. While McGee lay unconcious, Tony had been fighting for their lives. Waves of guilt flooded over him when he thought of that. Tony could be dying, all because he hadn't been vigilant enough. He was supposed to be Tony's partner. He was supposed to stop him from getting hurt. Well, he'd failed there on both counts.


	10. Ziva II

Ziva followed Gibbs mindlessly into McGee's room. Her body may have been there, but her mind wasn't. Her mind was still with Tony. Would they get all the bullets out? Would they be able to repair all the damage? Would he be able to walk? Would he be able to use both arms? Would he be able to return to NCIS?

Would he live?

When she saw McGee, she was brought back to reality, stark reality. The McGee before her looked nothing like the McGee she knew. This wasn't the McGee she would tease with Tony, the McGee she would gang up against Tony with, the McGee who she'd known for four years. This McGee looked desolate, despondent, disheartened, practically suicidal. While she'd been thinking McGee had been explaining to Gibbs what happened. She tuned in.

"I'm sorry boss," McGee was saying.

"You know how I feel about apologies McGee," Gibbs replied.

"I know boss, but it's my fault," McGee said, pain written across his face. "I'm his partner. I'm supposed to make sure stuff like this doesn't happen to him."

Gibbs was silent for a moment. Ziva knew he was considering his next words carefully. Her heart went out to McGee. She knew what that guilt felt like. It was crushing, all consuming, and murderous.

"McGee," Gibbs said. "Did you fire that gun?"

"Sorry boss?" McGee frownde, not understanding.

"Did you fire the gun that shot DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"No," McGee replied.

"Then this is not your fault," Gibbs told him firmly. "You hear me?" McGee nodded.

Ziva's mind drifted away again. Would he be in surgery by now? She said a silent prayer for McGee, before letting her thoughts return firmly to Tony.

_Tony, I am sorry. I am sorry for every prank I pulled on you, every time I teased you, everything I ever did to hurt you. I am sorry I did not invite you to dinner that time. I am sorry I teased you about Kate. I am sorry Ari killed her. I am sorry I blamed you for Michael's death. I am sorry, so sorry. If you make it, if you come through, I will never hurt you again. I will never do anything which could hurt you. I will never lie to you. I will thank you for rescuing me in Somalia. And I will tell you the truth. About everything. I swear._


	11. Shahzad II

**Hey. Sorry for being so long in updating this story but I was suffering from that dreadful disease known as writers block. (Durn durn durn...) Hope it was worth the wait. These chapters are pretty short but I'm hoping to start making them a bit longer. Hopefully... Anyhoo, enjoy! **

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_He wondered how long Agent DiNozzo would live. It was likely he was dead already. Good. _

_DiNozzo... It sounded Italian. Good. He had no Italian blood, so he wasn't killing any distant relations._

_It was time for revenge, time to make NCIS pay. They had robbed him of the one thing he loved most in the world. _

_Basra... Memories threatened to drag him back, memories he refused to return to. No, that would bring pain and pain made you weak. Look at Rashid, the bastard child of an American Naval Officer during the first Gulf War. Normally he would never have mixed with such a man, but Rashid had no love of America, and had hunted down his father and shot him. That had earned his respect. Respect which was quickly ebbing away. Rashid was whining again. _

_Unable to control himself, he swung an arm at Rashid and knocked him unconcious. Peace at last._


	12. Abby

Abby was not a happy forensic scientist. The happiest goth you'll ever meet was what Tony had dubbed her. Well, not right now. She hadn't seen or heard from _anyone_. No one was telling her what was going on. And she was not impressed. Okay, from Tony or Ziva it was forgivable, _just_! But from McGee, most definitely not. And from Gibbs, well that just didn't make sense. He always told her what was going on. _Always_.

"Morning Abigail."

"Ducky!" Abby cried. At last!

"Here's the bullets we pulled from thse poor unfortunate fellows this morning," the ME said. "As well as some DNA smaples to see if we can find out who they are. The bullets should match Anthony and Timothy's guns." Abby frowned.

"Why? What's going on Ducky?"

Ducky visibly hesitated.

"They received a call this morning about a dead marine. It turned out to be a trap."

Abby's hands flew to her mouth.

"Are they okay? All of them?"

"Gibbs and Ziva are fine," Ducky explained. "Timothy has apparently regained conciousness. They pulled a bullet from his arm but he's going to be fine."  
"What about Tony?"

"He's in surgery. He took quite a beating."

As soon as Ducky left, Abby grabbed her cell and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs!" she cried. "Is he going to be okay?"

"McGee'll be fine."

"What about Tony?" she asked, biting her lip. "Cause Ducky said he was hit pretty bad and he was in surgery so it must be pretty bad. Who would want to do such a thing? Luring you there with a story about a fake marine just so they could-"

"Abby! He'll be fine," Gibbs replied.

"How do you know?"

"My gut."

Abby trusted him. If there was one thing she trusted in the world, it was Gibbs' gut.


	13. Tony III

_Dark. Stillness. Death. The whole place reeking of it. Wanting to help her. Knowing her pain. Remembering the same pain. Wanting to reach out to her. Unable to._

_Suddenly, action. Rushing. Knowing who it is. Where is he? What's he going to do? There. A bomb. She pushes him back, the door sliding shut. Screaming her name. The explosion. Knowing she's gone. Not wanting to believe it's true. Pain. Tears. I love you. Again the darkness returns._


	14. Gibbs III

**Okay, I apologise for the delay, I've been writing so much for One Time Thing, then I had the ideas for my two latest stories and yet again this one got forgotten about. Poor little fanfic. Anyway, I'm changing something I said at the start. I said it took time around series seven but I haven't seen rule fifty one so I'm going to make it a bit AU, where Judgement Day never happened and Jenny's still director and Vance is still plotting his coup (haha!). Also I have no surgical/autopsy experience (I'd puke really quickly) so sorry if I make any blaring mistakes. Enjoy! **

**Christina x**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs stared at the faces of the men Tony had killed that morning. All were Middle Eastern, all four. The call still hadn't come through saying DiNozzo was out of surgery. He knew enough about injuries to know that if someone was in surgery for five hours it was Not Good.  
"What can you tell me Duck?" he asked.  
"Not much I'm afraid Jethro," Ducky replied. "This first one died from a bullet wound to the chest, as did the third one, next to you. The second one died of a bullet to the head but it's the fourth one that had the most gruesome and painful death I'm afraid."  
"Duck, these guys tried to kill McGee, and might've killed DiNozzo, I don't care how much pain these guys were in," Gibbs said. "How'd he die?"  
"Of course. He had a single bullet wound in his throat. It cut through his wind pipe, making it impossible for the poor man to breath. After a few minutes, he would have suffocated from lack of air."  
"Thanks Duck," Gibbs said, leaving autopsy.

**XOXOXOX**

"Gibbs!" Abby launched herself at him. "Are they okay? Is Tony out of surgery? When will he be awake? When can McGee come back? Can I visit them? Where's Ziva? Is she okay? Ducky said you two were okay but I thought he might just be saying that to make me feel better. You are okay, aren't you? Of course you're okay, you're Gibbs. You're always okay, well except for that time when you were in that bomb blast and went into the coma and couldn't remember anything after 1991 and then you retired but-"  
"Abs!" Gibbs said when she finally drew a breath. "Breath, breath."  
"Sorry Gibbs."  
"You know how I feel about apologies."  
"Gibbs, the penguins know how you feel about apologies. Just like the pigmies know how you feel about coincidences."  
"What've you got?" he asked.  
"All four bullets from the dead dirtbags downstairs came from Tony's gun," Abby replied. "So did the bullet you found. I'm running the blood from it now and I'll call you as soon as I have the results."  
"Thanks Abs." He kissed her cheek and handed her a CafPow. "They'll be okay Abby, I haven't given them permission to die."

**XOXOXOX**

Gibbs returned to the squad room and saw Ziva sitting at her desk, staring at Tony's. He knew she was remembering all of Tony's stupid antics and jokes and wishing he was still here to pull all those dumb pranks all over again. He knew because he was wishing it too. Wishing he was about to walk in on DiNozzo teasing McGee or going off topic or speculating whether there was ever anything more between him and Jenny. Wishing he could smack his hand off the back of DiNozzo's head, hear him apologise and say on your six. Instead, he headslapped Ziva, although not as hard as he would've DiNozzo.  
"If you want to help him, we find the two who are still out there and bring them in," he said.  
"To autopsy?"  
"Yeah, to autopsy."

He began to walk towars the stairs, then turned back to Ziva.  
"He'll be okay Ziva."


	15. McGee III

**Apologies for the shortness of this chapter. It's Ziva next so it'll be longer and case related. Reviews make me smile.**

**Christina x**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

He felt like crap but he wasn't sitting in that hospital bed a moment longer. He felt useless and that was not a feeling he wanted, not here, not now. Not when Tony...

That wasn't helping either, being constantly reminded that he was in much better shape than Tony. What if their positions had been reversed? What would've happened then?

McGee shook himself. The best thing to do was to get back to work and figure out who did this to them and why. What could be so bad to make a person want to do this? That was better, more constructive, positive, helpful for the case. Time to get back to work.


	16. Ziva III

**Hey, A lot of this chapter is quotes. Because I have a memory like a sieve they might not be 100% accurate. Also most of them come from series three because I've just gotten the box set. (Woooo!) Reviews make my day! **

**Christina x**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

"_I was just..."_  
"_Having phone sex?"_  
"_No, I was not having phone sex. I was...playing charades."_  
"_As in..." she mimed a video camera._  
"_You've played."_  
"_Never on the telephone."_

"_We got off to a bad start. I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. I was remembering my partner."_  
"_Naked?"_  
"_No... Yes."_

"_Do you want something to read?"_  
"_What do you have?"_  
"_GSM. It's a male magazine."_  
"_I read it on the plane. I especially liked the article on page fifty seven. In my experience it works every time."_

"_You are imagining doing page fifty seven with me."_

"_I'm braless."_  
"_I noticed that earlier. But on your phone, they're called bars."_

"_We are not sure we are under surveillance yet."_  
"_Let's give it another forty minutes just in case."_  
"_In that case... I like to be on top."_

"_That's enough."_  
"_I want a divorce!"_

"_I thought you were doing pilates."_  
"_Is pilates a form of martial arts?"_  
"_No."_

"_I don't want to know who's blood that is."_

"_Tony, what are you doing here?"_  
"_Couldn't live without you I guess."_

Ziva came back to the present and sighed. She went back to her computer and continued trying to trace the call they received that morning. But always there in the back of her mind was memories if Tony.


	17. Shahzad III

Run... Run... Where is she? Yasmeen! Yasmeen! Run! Oh God run! Those bomb blasts are getting closer. God save Yasmeen, please save her. If you save her I will follow your Words, pray, go to worship, do as the scriptures say.

Cold, after the hot Basra sun. Following an official, feeling fear. I can't be her. It can't her. It can't be... Her. It's her. Oh God it's her. Dead. Gone. Forever. Yasmeen!

Murdered. Murdered by and NCIS agent.

God had forsaken her, so he would forsake God. Now, he saught only one thing and one thing alone.

Revenge.


	18. Jenny

"Come in."  
Jenny almost fainted in shock. For the first time in his life, Leroy Jethro Gibbs had knocked on her office door. He _knocked_.  
"Jethro?"  
He sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of her desk.  
"How bad is it?" she asked softly.  
"Four dead, killed by DiNozzo's bullets. McGee took a bullet to the shoulder. DiNozzo's still in surgery," he replied mechanically. She knew he was taking this hard. Despite his hard words and even harder headslaps, he thought of the two agents like sons. "Ziva's trying to trace the phone call we got this morning but it's going to lead to a dead end," he continued. She knew he was right. "Abby is trying to trace the brass from the scene, see if we can find out who bought it. It's a long shot but..."  
"You'll get them Jethro," Jenny said.  
"Is that a statement or a question Jen?"  
"A fact," she replied. "I know you Jethro, you'll get them."

He gave her a tired smile. Jenny had an urge to put her arms around him and just hold him. But that would mean crossing the invisible barrier between them, something she wasn't sure she was able to do. She thought about saying something, but was interrupted by the ringing of Jethro's cell phone. He flicked it open.  
"Gibbs." Then, "Okay, thanks." He closed it again. "DiNozzo's out of surgery."  
"How is he?"  
"Stable, for now. He's in ICU. They managed to get the bullets out of his shoulder, but his arm's pretty badly messed up. If it doesn't improve they might have to amputate it. He should be coming round from the anesthetic in an hour or so."  
They fell into silence. Then, abruptly, Jethro stood up.  
"Good luck," Jenny said as he opened the door. He paused.  
"Thanks Jen."  
She smiled.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

**So I didn't kill off Tony! You were all freaking out and he's still here. Really, as if I could kill Tony! He always seems to avoid death. If you've read my story Missing You, then you'll know how unkillable (Is that word? It is now!) Tony is! Sorry for the shortness of these chapters, I am trying to make them longer. I know how frustrating short chapters are, especially when I don't update regularly... (Sorry for that) I love reviews... Hint hint...**

**Christina x**


	19. Tony IIII

His head hurt. So did his arm. Actually, everything hurt. A lot. His head felt like it was filled with foam. He opened his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings. White, everything was white. Was he in a hospital? What happened to him?

"Hello?" Tony croaked. A moment later a nurse appeared.

"Agent DiNozzo? Can you hear me?" she asked. He nodded, his throat too dry to form words. The fog slowly began to lift. "My name is Nurse Cutler. Do you want a drink?" He nodded again. After he'd sipped some water from a straw, he was able to speak.

"What...happened?" he asked, his voice still hoarse.

"You were shot," the nurse replied. Tony frowned. He remembered... He remembered they were answering a call about a body. They spilt up. He was with McGee. They were shot at but... But neither of them were hurt. Wait, no McGee had a bullet on his arm. Then... Nothing.

"How... How bad?"

"The surgeons removed two bullets from your shoulder without any serious damage," the nurse explained. "A few muscles and nerves were damaged but they should heal on their own. Your arm has been damaged too." She wasn't telling him the whole story. Was it his arm? It was still there. But how badly damaged was it? Gibbs would tell him he thought. Or Ziva. Or McGee. One of them would tell him. With that thought, he fell asleep.


End file.
